Consequences Come With Everything
by snufflumpagus
Summary: Someone wants Chloe and will do what ever it takes to get her.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: don't own it, wish I did, it would definitely be better.******

****

****

**Consequences Come With Everything**

****

I was waiting for Pete to show and I started thinking about everyone I knew.  Pete, my boyfriend, is the same as ever, constantly joking and laughing.  Gosh I love him for it.  He can make me crack a smile whenever I feel bad, even in the pits of despair he can pull me out.  Fortunately those pits of despair are never caused by Clark anymore.  

Clark… the undeniably most delicious guy in the town, well with the exception of mine, is well, he's different.  He's been hanging out with Lana and Lex more lately, but since Lana came home last night from a date with Clark crying, well, I'm thinkin that maybe things are at smooth on that road as they used to be.  Clark, well, Clark could have almost any girl in the town on a silver platter, and well, NOW he knows it.  Actually, there is only one girl that he can't have-ME.  Unfortunately, he knows that too. 

Lana… hoo, where do I start? Lana is sad more often.  She thinks that know one knows, maybe no one else does, but _I know.  She has started wearing mini skirts and black revealing halter tops or tank tops and high heeled mid-calf boots.  She's not the innocent Lana anymore, she's the Lana to match the infamous black leather clad Clark, the celebrity duo.  _

Lex, let's just say that he's as evil as ever, but is only now beginning to show it.  Some of it has rubbed off on Clark.  My lovable friend is gone, and now it is only the Clark that you can't think of anything else other than how you'd not like to meet him in a dark alley…I'll let you take it where you want.

Clark sauntered up to me as I was waiting for Pete (in broad daylight thankfully), "Hey Chlo'!  How YOU doin? (A/N: lol, couldn't resist!!!)  I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, hey Clark," I replied flatly, "I'm doing fine, I've been busy.  And you know that you haven't been too easy to track down."

"Oh, yeah, about that, I'm sorry, I have just been a little busy with stuff."

_Phish__- Does that stuff have a name? Because she certainly looks like she'd have a name.  And that YOU'D be very familiar with that name.  And since when does he just get off acting like he's GRACING me with his presence? Ugh, he's sooo infuriating, yet, unfortunately he's still cute, in a well, junior high crush way._

"Too busy for your BEST friend?"  I batted my eyes at him, trying to catch him off guard while looking for Pete.

"Never, Chlo', I'm sorry, I'll be around more, I promise you."

_Ugh, again, what's with that simpering look?  Wait, nope it's more like he wants to open his large stupid mouth and swallow me.  PETE, where ARE you?_

"Can I ask you a question?"  Clark moved to block my view of the street.

"Do you have to ask?"  _It's not like I have a choice while the 'man of the hour' is soo late!_

"Chloe," _Ugh, he's touching me!  Wait, he's PULLING me toward him!! EWW!! "I want you to know, well that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, it's tearing me up inside.  Chloe, I want to be with YOU.  I know that you thought that I was all over Lana, but it was just because I was afraid of telling you how I feel about you."  _

_Oh my gosh!! It's my fairy tale ending!! Only, wait…. I don't feel like being the princess after all.  I could say yes, and date him and get him to propose and get engaged and all and then leave him at the altar, but man! I don't wanna kiss the slugger, actually all I wanna do is slug him.  So she dumped you Clark? I have sooo fallen for this one before.  Never again._

"Clark you have NO CLUE how long I have waited to hear that from you!  Only…"  

_YES!! PETE'S HERE!!! FOR GET ALL THAT JOKING ABOUT BEING THE MAN OF THE HOUR, PETE YOU REALLY ARE!!!!  Now, for my famous exit… _

"I got tired of waiting for you, and well, I have found a better offer.  Anyhow, thanks for taking time out of your 'important day' to come and talk to me, hope you can find ANOTHER rebound girl." 

 _HA! I did it!! I stood up to CLARK KENT, former love of my life, thank goodness it's former, I'd hate to think of the blob I would have turned into if he had flashed that grin at me._

I walked to wait for Pete, turned and gave Clark my famous 100-watt smile.  I got into Pete's car as he pulled up to the curb, and we drove off.

"Nope, Chloe, you're the girl that I WILL have.  Pete or no Pete.  It WILL be you.  I promise," Clark turned and walked away toward his new BMW that Chloe hadn't noticed.  "Thanks to Lex, babe, you **are gonna be mine, and are definitely gonna be sorry for the day you ever said that to me."**

If only I had seen or heard this maybe things would have been different.


	2. Life of Lana

A/N:  This will NOT be the normal Lana, so please don't yell at me.  This is Lana as I think that she really is, or would be if I owned this show.

Lana POV

To those who may read this diary,

Alright, I am finally tired of hiding my feelings, I have been hurt, suffered, changed, and caused others to hurt, and to suffer.  I won't justify it, because it was necessary for my happiness, and I really can't be bothered to care any more than that.

I suppose I should explain why I changed.  I just can't though.  Something happened that I didn't understand.  One morning I woke up and…well, it just didn't fit anymore.  My life didn't fit me anymore, so…well, I'll explain later.

Nell had moved with her hubby, and I had been stuck with the Sullivans for over half a year.  I don't mean to be rude to them or anything, I use the word 'stuck' in the most pleasant terms possible, but that's what I was.  Stuck.  Left in Smallville because I thought that if I stayed I could get the one man that I could never have.  The one man that would make it alright.  

I envisioned myself falling into his arms and his stroking my hair, and he would just tell me I was the most precious thing in the world, that I was his life.  It never does happen that way though, at least not the way you'd think.  I watched too many classic movies, the ones with Cary Grant and his beautiful costars, the ones that just lit up the screen and people would say, 'She was the most beautiful lady I'd _ever_ saw.'  Those movies, the man and woman would go through hard times, but in the end, they'd always end up together, because they _loved_ each other.

I'd always been a romantic, maybe that was why I never left Whitney until he left me.  He never meant to leave me, but he did, even when I broke up with him, I'd always thought he'd come back, and everything would just be… fine.  Normal.  That's what I always wanted.  In the end he left me, went and got hisself blown up he did.  I've never forgiven him for that.  I never will, I can't.  

I had never been the one to leave because it had been just like my favorite movie, _To Catch a Thief.  I was "John Robie," the notorious cat burglar.  I never did steal anything-except hearts I guess.  I was the handsomest man, well let's switch this okay-I was the prettiest lady in the movie.  I had two men after me, the handsome all-American football player, and the childish farm boy, almost perfect in everyway, or so he seemed.  I wanted the football player, I promise I did, but I liked to be adored, not always by dependable Whitney, but sometimes by the other, the more secretive, the mystery that was Mr. Clark Kent.  _

I knew that as soon as I walked into the Sullivan home that I shoulda stop playin those games, the ones with Clark's mind.  I knew that shouldn't do that, not when Chloe was so obvious about her feelings for Clark.  That fact alone should have stopped me.  She was my friend, I shouldn't backstab her…  Has anyone noticed all the 'should's?  Well, I did, Chloe did too.  She saw through me, she saw that I didn't really care for Clark, that Whitney was my one and only, to quote _Never Been Kissed_, my "penguin."  She knew all that, but she also knew that no matter how many times she could tell Clark, at the end of the day, it'd still be the same, her aching after Clark, Clark aching after me, and me safe and happy in the arms of Whitney Foreman, apparently oblivious to it all.  Oh how I had admired Chloe, she was the perky one, the happy one, whose only problem was that of Mr. Kent.  She knew how much telling him her feelings would have hurt him, so she didn't.  Even when I would have, she didn't, I think she loved him.  She loved him, and I couldn't resist messing it up.

When I was first starting to change, even without my knowing it, I started to flirt with Clark.  I knew it was wrong, so I acted oblivious to the OBVIOUS fact that…SURPRISE…Clark Kent has the hugest crush on the perfect Miss Lana Lang.  I knew he liked me, and I have to confess I liked that he did.  I would wait till Whitney wasn't around, and then I pretended to be semi attracted to him, but not enough to leave Whitney.  Honestly the truth is that I was annoyed by his 'cuteness', his inexperience.  I mean what is up with a GUY blushing at the subtle hints I was giving him.  ALL other guys would have been all over me after that, actually chances are that the GUY would have been saying the things that I had to say to Clark, yet here I was.

After that I decided I would have to hurt him, I wasn't going to live with his contentment, not when I wasn't myself.  Unfortunately I knew that it would mean hurting Chloe.  Funny thing is as I spent my time trying to ruin someone else's life, I ended up playing matchmaker.  By my actions, Chloe and Pete were pushed together.  They only had each other to lean on, so they spent more time together until it wound up being something more.  That made me really happy, that though I couldn't be happy, I could at least help someone, because I resolved that with Chloe and Pete my "debt to society" was finished, it was paid.  I could now freely go about ruining people's lives without feeling guilty, at least not until the wee hours of the morning when I wake up feeling a little empty, a little lost, a little dead.  I feel like that more and more often.  It started out being just once or twice a month, and now it's an every night thing.  That's why I started this diary, I figured that I could write everything out and then burn and be able to sleep at night, it's worse those nights I wake up in someone else's bed, I lay there listening to someone else's breathing and can't help but feel that it should be Whitney, that it _is him, that he's here.  I must be crazy, I never felt like this with my parents, they were always at their graves, and I could hear them and talk to them, but they weren't ever __with me, where ever I was.  Haunting me._

I have started to differ away from the Lana I was with _him_, with Whitney, trying to get him to leave me alone.  I wear black, Clark likes black, my soul is black, it works.  I think that though I know I don't like Clark as anything more than a piece of butt, I am becoming dependent on him.  What ever individuality I had with Whitney is gone, Clark is the "sun" what ever he says goes.  I find myself bending over too often for him.  I had a fight with him last night.  I came home and cried, my heart was _wrenching_, it was protesting to the_ thing_ I had become, the thing I _am_.  I sobbed so loud I thought the whole world would hear, I couldn't help but wish that the world _would hear, that some one would come and save me.  No one has and I have given up hope in miracles.  Oh how I wish I was Chloe, funny thing is that she used to tell me that she wished to be me, now the tables have turned and I have sold out and Chloe is still untainted, and I am jaded._

A/N:  Hopefully you enjoyed that, and it's a helpful look into the whole Lana aspect of the story.  Next it will be Clark, but don't expect an insight into the Clark Kent mystery.  He's the guy, and won't share with anyone most things.  This is a typical guy thing right? LoL. Then it will just be story, though from the Chloe view.  Will update soon.


End file.
